Medianoche
by moritha
Summary: Un internado donde nada es lo que parece, Dos jóvenes atraídos por una fuerza magnética, Un secreto oscuro y peligroso y una única certeza: ...Entregarse al amor es jugar con fuego...(Adaptación al libro Medianoche de Claudia Gray)
1. Chapter 1

Es un sasusaku.

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura  
**Disclamer: los _personajes_ pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía. perdon, hubo un error la historia no me pertenece es una adaptaciin al libro medianoche de claudia gray.**

* * *

**~Medianoche ~**

**Capitulo 1:**

* * *

Era el primer día de clases, es decir, la última oportunidad de escapar. No tenía una mochila con un equipo de supervivencia, ni un monedero abultado con que comprarme un boleto de avión a donde fuera, ni un amigo esperándome afuera en la calle en un coche con el motor en marcha. En resumen: Carecía de lo que la mayoría de la gente en su sano juicio llamaría un plan. Sin embargo daba igual no pensaba quedarme en la academia medianoche por nada del mundo.

La luz mortecina del amanecer apuntaba en el horizonte mientras yo, intentaba enfundarme en unos vaqueros y sacaba un grueso jersey negro. A esas horas en la mañana y a la altura en que nos encontrábamos, hacia frio incluso en septiembre. Me recogí el pelo en un moño a toda prisa y me calce unas botas de montaña. A pesar de lo importante que era no hace ruido, no debía preocuparme por que mis padres se despertaran. No eran precisamente madrugadores, por así decirlo. Caían muertos en la cama hasta que sonaba el despertador, y para eso quedaban todavía un par de horas.

Lo que me proporcionaba una buena ventaja.

Al otro lado de mi dormitorio, la gárgola de piedra me aguijoneaba con la mirada mientras me sonreía con una mueca flanqueada por unos colmillos prominentes. Cogí la chaqueta vaquera y le saque la lengua.

—igual te gusta estar colgada ahí fuera, en el baluarte de los malditos—murmure—pues que te aproveche.

Hice la cama antes de irme. Normalmente tienen que estar encima de mí para que la haga, pero esta vez no tuvieron ni que decírmelo. Ya tendrían bastante con el ataque que iba a darles después y pensé que estirando la colcha me reconciliaría un poquito con ellos. Aunque lo más probable era que no compartieran este punto de vista, lo hice de todos modos. Estaba ahuecando las almohadas cuando, de repente, recordé algo extraño con tanta viveza como si todavía no hubiera despertado, algo que había soñado esa misma noche:

_Una flor de color sangre._

El viento aullaba entre los árboles que me envolvían, azotando las ramas en todas direcciones. En lo alto, el cielo se encapotaba de nubes tormentosas. Me aparté el pelo, que me castigaba la cara. Solo quería mirar la flor.

_Los pétalos, perlados de lluvia, eran de un rojo vivido, lánguidos y afilados, como los de algunas orquídeas tropicales. Sin embargo, la flor estaba lozana y completamente abierta, prendida de la rama, como una rosa. Era lo más exótico y fascinante que había visto nunca. Tenía que ser mía._

¿Por qué me hizo estremecer ese recuerdo? Solo era un sueño. Respiré Hondo y me concentré. Era hora de partir

Tenía la bolsa preparada; la había llenado la noche anterior con apenas cuatro cosas: un libro, unas gafas de sol y unos cuantos billetes por si al final tenía que ir hasta Riverton, lo más cercano a la civilización que había por la zona. Eso me mantendría ocupada todo el día.

A ver, no estaba escapándome de casa, al menos no en serio, como cuando rompes con todo y asumes una identidad nueva y, no sé, te unes a un circo o algo así. No, se trataba de una declaración de principios. Me había opuesto desde el primer momento a la idea que mis padres habían dejado entrever que entraríamos en la Academia Medianoche, ellos como profesores y yo como alumna. Habíamos vivido en el mismo pueblecito toda la vida, yo había acudido al mismo colegio con las mismas personas desde que tenía cinco años y quería que siguiera siendo así. Hay gente a la que le gusta conocer a extraños y hace amigos con facilidad, pero yo nunca he sido así. Ni por asomo.

Es curioso, cuando la gente te llama «tímida», suele sonreír. Como si hiciera gracia, como si se tratara de una de esas manías que acabas perdiendo cuando te haces mayor, como los huecos que te quedan entre los dientes cuando se te caen los de leche. Si supieran lo que se siente cuando no solo se trata de que te cueste romper el hielo, sino de ser tímido de verdad, no sonreirían. Se lo pensarían dos veces si supieran que esa sensación te atenaza el estómago, o te hace sudar las manos, o te impide decir algo que tenga sentido. No hace ninguna gracia.

Mis padres no habían sonreído nunca al decirlo. Me conocían muy bien y por eso siempre creí que ellos me comprendían... hasta que decidieron que, con dieciséis años, había llegado el momento de superarlo. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que un internado? Sobre todo si ellos también iban incluidos en el paquete.

En cierto modo adiviné lo que se proponían, aunque solo fue en teoría. En cuanto enfilamos la entrada de la Academia Medianoche y vi aquella mole gótica de piedra tan monstruosa, supe de inmediato que no iba a quedarme allí ni muerta. Mis padres harían oídos sordos, de modo que tendría que obligarles a escucharme.

Fui avanzando de puntillas por el pequeño apartamento para el profesorado que mi familia había utilizado durante ese último mes. Oí los leves ronquidos de mi madre tras la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de mis padres. Me puse la bandolera al hombro, giré el pomo lentamente y empecé a bajar la escalera. Vivíamos en lo alto de una de las torres de Medianoche, y sé que eso suena más excitante de lo que en realidad es, ya que comportaba tener que bajar unos escalones que habían sido tallados en la roca hacía más de doscientos años y que, con el desgaste del tiempo, ahora eran irregulares. La larga escalera de caracol tenía pocas ventanas y todavía no habían encendido las luces, por lo que la oscuridad contribuía a dificultar el descenso.

_Al agacharme para coger la flor, el seto se estremeció. Era el viento, pensé, pero no era el viento. No, el seto crecía, y lo hacía tan rápido que podía apreciarse a simple vista. Enredaderas y zarzas se abrían paso entre las hojas a través de una maraña de quejidos. Antes de que pudiera echar a correr, el seto casi me había rodeado. Estaba cercada por ramas, hojas y espinas._

Lo último que necesitaba era que mis pesadillas me asaltaran cada dos por tres. Respiré hondo y seguí bajando los escalones hasta llegar al gran vestíbulo de la planta baja. Era un espacio majestuoso, construido para emocionar o al menos para impresionar: suelos de mármol, altos techos abovedados y ventanales con vidrieras que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta las vigas formando un dibujo calidoscópico. Todas menos una, en el mismo centro, cuyos vidrios eran transparentes. Debían de haber acabado la noche anterior los preparativos para la ceremonia de ese día, porque ya había dispuesto un podio para la directora, desde donde recibiría a los alumnos recién llegados. Parecía que todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, lo que significaba que no había nadie que pudiera detenerme. Abrí la pesada y ornamentada puerta de entrada de un fuerte empujón y respiré libertad.

Las primeras nieblas del alba lo cubrían todo con un manto gris azulado mientras atravesaba los prados que rodeaban el internado. En el siglo XVIII, cuando se construyó la Academia Medianoche, esa zona era bosque cerrado. Aunque unos cuantos pueblecitos desperdigados salpicaban los alrededores, ninguno estaba demasiado cerca de Medianoche; y a pesar de las vistas de los valles y los tupidos bosques, nadie había construido nunca una casa en las cercanías. Y con toda la razón, ¿quién iba a querer estar cerca de ese lugar? Volví la vista hacia las altas torres de piedra de la escuela, ambas rodeadas por las siluetas retorcidas de las gárgolas, y me estremecí. Unos pasos más y empezaron a desvanecerse entre la niebla.

_Medianoche se alzaba amenazadora detrás de mí. Los muros de piedra de sus altas torres eran la única barrera que las espinas no podían romper. Debería haber salido corriendo hacia la escuela, pero no lo hice. Medianoche era mucho más peligrosa que las espinas y, además, no pensaba irme sin la flor._

La pesadilla estaba empezando a parecer más real que la realidad. Intranquila, me di la vuelta y eché a correr. Me alejé de los prados y desaparecí en el bosque.

Pronto acabará todo, me dije, abriéndome paso entre la hojarasca y las ramas caídas de los pinos, que crujían bajo mis pies. Aunque apenas había unos cientos de metros hasta la puerta principal, tenía la sensación de estar mucho más lejos. La densa niebla conseguía que pareciera como si ya me encontrara en el corazón del bosque. «Mis padres se despertarán y se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Por fin comprenderán que no puedo soportarlo, que no pueden obligarme. Saldrán a buscarme y, vale, se enfadarán mucho por haberlos asustado de este modo, pero lo entenderán. Al final siempre acaban entendiéndolo, ¿no? Y luego nos iremos. Saldremos de la Academia Medianoche y no volveremos nunca más.»

Tenía el corazón desbocado. En vez de reconfortarme, cada paso que me alejaba de la Academia Medianoche ponía a prueba mi determinación. Antes, al elaborar el plan, me había parecido buena idea, como si fuera infalible, pero ahora que era real y me encontraba sola en el bosque, adentrándome en la espesura, no estaba tan segura. Tal vez estuviera huyendo para nada. ¿Y si me arrastraban de vuelta de todos modos?

_Estalló un trueno. Se me aceleró el pulso. Volví la espalda a Medianoche definitivamente y observé la flor que temblaba en su rama. El viento le arrancó un pétalo. Introduje las manos entre las espinas, sentí que me laceraban la piel dolorosamente, pero eso no me detuvo; estaba decidida._

Eché a correr hacia el este, intentando poner tierra de por medio entre Medianoche y yo, mientras mi pesadilla se empeñaba en acompañarme. Era ese lugar. Me ponía los pelos de punta, me hacía sentir inquieta y vacía. Si me alejaba de allí, todo saldría bien. Jadeante, volví la vista atrás para comprobar cuánto trecho había recorrido... cuando lo vi. A menos de cien metros de mí, había un hombre envuelto en un abrigo largo y oscuro, entre los árboles, medio oculto por la niebla. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, echó a correr en mi dirección.

Hasta ese momento no había sabido qué era el miedo. Una sensación fría como el agua helada sacudió todo mi cuerpo y entonces descubrí lo rápido que podía correr. No grité, ¿para qué? Me había adentrado en el bosque para que nadie pudiera encontrarme, lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca en la vida y, por lo que parecía, también lo último que iba a hacer. Además, ¿para qué iba a llevarme el móvil, si no había cobertura? Nadie iba a venir a salvarme. Tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiera.

Oía sus pasos detrás, quebrando ramas y aplastando hojas. Se acercaba. ¡Dios, era muy rápido! ¿Cómo podía alguien correr a esa velocidad?

Te han enseñado a defenderte, pensé. ¡Se supone que sabes qué hacer en situaciones como esta! No recordaba nada, no podía pensar en nada. Las ramas desgarraban las mangas de mi chaqueta y se enganchaban en los mechones de cabello que se me habían soltado del moño. Tropecé con una piedra y me mordí la lengua, pero seguí corriendo. El hombre estaba cada vez más cerca, demasiado. Tenía que acelerar, pero no podía.

— ¡Ah! —grité medio asfixiada cuando saltó sobre mí y caímos rodando.

Me di un costalazo en la espalda y me aplastó contra el suelo con su peso y sus piernas, entrelazadas con las mías. Me tapó la boca con una mano, pero conseguí liberar un brazo. En las clases de autodefensa de mi antiguo colegio, siempre decían que había que ir directo a los ojos, que había que sacárselos sin contemplaciones. Nunca había dudado de poder hacerlo cuando se diera la ocasión, ya fuera para ponerme a salvo o para ayudar a otra persona, pero estaba tan aterrorizada que no sabía si podría soportarlo. Doblé los dedos, intentando armarme de valor.

— ¿Has visto quién te seguía? —susurró el tipo en ese momento.

Lo miré fijamente unos instantes. El retiró la mano de mi boca para que pudiera responder. Pesaba mucho y todo me daba vueltas.

— ¿Te refieres además de ti? —conseguí decir al fin.

— ¿De mí? —No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. El tipo lanzó

Una mirada furtiva a su espalda, como si siguiera a la defensiva—. Tú corrías porque te perseguía alguien... ¿no?

—Yo solo corría. El único que me perseguía eras tú.

—Quieres decir que creías que... —El tipo se apartó de mí de inmediato

Para que pudiera moverme—. Ah, vaya, lo siento. No era mi intención...Tía, debo de haberte dado un susto de muerte.

—Entonces, ¿tu intención era ayudarme?

Tuve que decirlo en voz alta antes de conseguir creérmelo. Él asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Tenía la cara muy cerca de la mía, demasiado cerca, lo que me impedía ver nada más. Era como si solo existiéramos nosotros y la niebla que se espesaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Sé que debo de haberte asustado y lo siento muchísimo. Creía que...

Sus palabras no estaban sirviéndome de gran ayuda. Estaba cada vez más mareada, no menos. Necesitaba aire y tranquilizarme, algo imposible mientras él estuviera tan cerca de mí. Lo señalé con un dedo y dije algo que no creo haberle dicho a mucha gente, mucho menos a un extraño, y mucho menos aún al extraño que más me había aterrado en mi vida:

— ¿Te... quieres... callar?

Se calló.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el suelo, soltando un suspiró. Me llevé las manos a los ojos y los apreté hasta verlo todo rojo. Todavía tenía el sabor de la sangre en la boca y el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que era como si el pecho se estremeciera. Un poco más y me meo encima, tal vez lo único que hubiera faltado para que aquella situación fuera más humillante de lo que ya era de por sí. Sin embargo, me limité a respirar hondo, poco a poco, hasta que me sentí con fuerzas para incorporarme.

El tipo seguía a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué me has tirado al suelo? —conseguí preguntarle.

—Pensé que teníamos que ponernos a cubierto y escondernos de quien Estuviera persiguiéndote, de ese que al final ha resultado ser, esto... nadie.

Parecía bastante azorado.

Agachó la cabeza y lo miré con tranquilidad por primera vez. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de fijarme en nada: cuando lo primero que piensas de alguien es que es un «asesino pirado», no te pones a analizar los detalles. Me di cuenta de que no se trataba de un hombre adulto, como había creído. Aunque era alto y ancho de espaldas, era joven, tal vez de mi misma edad. La carrera le había alborotado el pelo, liso y de color negro obscuro, que le caía sobre la frente, ocultando unos ojos negros increíblemente oscuros. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y angulosa, y un cuerpo musculoso y robusto.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo era lo que llevaba bajo el abrigo negro: unas botas negras bastante estropeadas, pantalones negros de lana y un jersey rojo oscuro de cuello de pico adornado con un blasón: dos cuervos bordados a cada lado de una espada plateada. El escudo de Medianoche.

—Eres alumno de la escuela —dije.

—Bueno, voy a serlo —contestó en voz baja, como si temiera volver a asustarme—. ¿Y tú?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me deshacía el moño para volver a hacérmelo.

—Es mi primer año. Mis padres encontraron trabajo de profesores, así que... me toca pasar por el aro.

Pareció sorprenderse porque frunció el ceño. De repente su mirada se volvió más inquieta e insegura, aunque se repuso enseguida y me tendió la mano.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hola. —Me resultaba extraño presentarme a alguien a quien cinco minutos antes creía decidido a matarme—.Sakura Haruno.

—El corazón te va a mil por hora —murmuró Lucas. Volvió a mirarme con ojos inquisidores y me puse nerviosa, aunque por motivos distintos—Vale, si no corrías porque te perseguía alguien, entonces ¿por qué corrías de esa manera? Porque a mí no me pareció que estuvieras haciendo footing precisamente.

Le habría mentido si se me hubiera ocurrido alguna excusa creíble, pero no fue así.

—He madrugado para... Bueno, para escaparme.

— ¿Tus padres no te tratan bien? ¿Te pegan?

—¡No! No es eso. —Me sentí muy ofendida, pero comprendí que era lógico que Sasuke dedujera algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué si no alguien en su sano juicio iba a adentrarse en el bosque antes de que saliera el sol y echar a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello? Acabábamos de conocernos, así que Sasuke tal vez asumía que estaba tratando con una persona cuerda. Decidí no mencionarle lo de la pesadilla recurrente, no fuera que eso acabara de inclinar la balanza hacia «chiflada»—. Es que no quiero ir a esa escuela. Me gustaba la de mi pueblo y, además, la Academia Medianoche es... Es tan...

—Pone los pelos de punta.

—Eso.

—¿Adonde ibas? ¿Has encontrado trabajo en alguna parte o algo así?

Estaba sonrojada y no solo por el esfuerzo físico de la carrera.

—Ah, no. En realidad no me escapaba de verdad, solo estaba llevando a cabo una... declaración de principios. O algo así. Pensé que si hacía una cosa por el estilo, mis padres por fin comprenderían lo mucho que detesto estar aquí y tal vez nos iríamos.

Sasuke me miró incrédulo y luego sonrió. Su sonrisa transformó la extraña energía que se había ido acumulando en mi interior y transformó el miedo en curiosidad, incluso en excitación.

—Como yo con el tirachinas.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando tenía cinco años, pensaba que mis padres estaban siendo injustos conmigo y decidí irme de casa. Me llevé el tirachinas porque ya era todo un machote, ya me entiendes, y podía cuidar de mí mismo. Creo que también me llevé una linterna y un paquete de Oreos.

A pesar del aturdimiento, se me escapó una sonrisa.

—Creo que ibas mejor preparado que yo.

—Salí muy digno de la casa en que vivíamos y llegué hasta... el final del patio trasero, así que decidí resistir desde allí mismo. Me quedé fuera todo el día, hasta que empezó a llover. No se me había ocurrido coger un paraguas.

—Un plan estupendo. —Suspiré.

—Lo sé, es patético. Volví a entrar en casa, empapado y con dolor de estómago después de zamparme como unas veinte Oreos, y mi madre, una señora muy inteligente aunque me saque de quicio, fingió que no había ocurrido nada. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Lo mismo que harán tus padres. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Ahora sí.

Estaba tan decepcionada que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. En realidad había sabido desde el principio cómo iba a terminar aquello, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados; tal vez solo lo había hecho para que quedara patente mi frustración antes que para enviar un mensaje a mis padres.

En ese momento Sasuke me hizo una pregunta que me dejó descolocada:

— ¿Quieres irte de aquí de verdad?

— ¿Te refieres a... huir? ¿A escaparme de verdad?.

Lucas asintió, y parecía que lo decía muy en serio. Aunque no podía ser. Seguro que me lo había preguntado para devolverme a la realidad.

—No, no quiero —admití al final—. Volveré y me prepararé para ir al colé como una niña buena.

Otra vez esa sonrisa.

—Nadie te obliga a comportarte como una niña buena.

Su modo de decirlo me reconfortó.

—Es que... La Academia Medianoche... No sé si voy a saber encajar en este lugar.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Puede que no sea tan malo no acabar de encajar en este lugar.

Me miró fijamente, muy serio, como si supiera de otro lugar en que pudiera encajar mejor. O de veras le gustaba o me lo estaba imaginando porque quería gustarle. La prácticamente nula experiencia sobre el tema me impidió saberlo. Me puse en pie a toda prisa.

—¿Y qué hacías tú cuando me viste? —le pregunté, mientras él también se ponía en pie.

—Ya te lo he dicho, creía que necesitabas ayuda. Por aquí corre gente un poco chunga. No todo el mundo sabe controlarse. —Se sacudió unas cuantas agujas de pino del jersey—. No debería haberme precipitado en sacar conclusiones, pero me pudo el instinto. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Ya sé que querías ayudarme. Me refería a que qué hacías antes de verme. La presentación no empieza hasta dentro de unas horas y es muy temprano. Les dijeron a los alumnos que llegaran sobre las diez.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien seguir las normas.

Aquello empezaba a parecerme interesante.

—Entonces... ¿Eres una persona madrugadora, de esas que se levantan de un salto por las mañanas?

—Ni por asomo, todavía no me he acostado. —Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora y ya me había dado cuenta de que sabía cómo utilizarla. Y no me importaba—. De todos modos, mi madre no podía acompañarme. Está fuera, podríamos decir que de viaje de negocios. Cogí el tren nocturno y decidí llegar a pie, para saber qué terreno pisaba y... rescatar damiselas en apuros.

Al recordar a qué velocidad había corrido tras de mí y comprender que lo había hecho para salvarme la vida, el enfoque del recuerdo cambió por completo: todos mis miedos se desvanecieron y sonreí.

—¿Por qué vienes a Medianoche? A mí me toca pringar por mis padres, pero seguramente tú podrías ir a cualquier otro sitio. A uno mejor. Como... no sé, cualquiera.

Sasuke no pareció saber qué responder. Iba apartando las ramas mientras nos abríamos camino por el bosque para que no me dieran en la cara. Nunca antes me habían despejado el paso.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—No tengo prisa por volver. Además, aún quedan cuatro horas hasta la presentación.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, pero no apartó la mirada de mí. Había algo indudablemente seductor en ese movimiento, aunque no estaba segura de que él pretendiera producir ese efecto. Tenía un color de ojos casi idéntico al de la hiedra que crecía en las torres de Medianoche.

—Es que también es una especie de secreto.

—Sé guardar secretos. Es decir, tú vas a mantener en secreto este asunto por mí, ¿no? Me refiero a lo de salir corriendo y morirme de miedo...

—No se lo contaré a nadie. —Al cabo de unos segundos de vacilación, Sasuke acabó sincerándose—. Hace unos ciento cincuenta años un antepasado mío intentó entrar en el internado. Podría decirse que suspendió. —Lucas se echó a reír, y fue como si la luz del sol hubiera irrumpido entre los árboles—. Por eso depende de mí «limpiar el honor de la familia».

—No es justo. No deberías tener que tomar todas tus decisiones en función de lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

—No todas, me dejan elegir los calcetines.

Sonreí cuando se subió la pernera para enseñarme el calcetín a rombos que asomaba por encima de la pesada bota negra.

— ¿Por qué suspendieron a tu retatara lo que sea?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—Se batió en duelo la primera semana.

— ¿Un duelo? Venga, ¿alguien insultó su honor? —Intenté recordar lo que había aprendido sobre los duelos en las novelas y las películas románticas. Lo que estaba claro es que la historia de Sasuke era definitivamente mucho más interesante que la mía—. ¿O fue por una chica?

—Pues tendría que haber aprovechado muy bien el tiempo para conocer a una chica en los primeros días de escuela.

Sasuke se detuvo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que era el primer día de clase y él ya había conocido a una. Sentí un impulso, como si algo tirara físicamente de mí hacia él, pero en ese momento Sasuke volvió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en las torres de Medianoche, que se veían entre las ramas de los pinos. Fue como si el edificio lo hubiera ofendido.

—Pudo haber sido por cualquier cosa. Entonces se batían en duelo a la mínima de cambio. Según la leyenda familiar, empezó el otro tipo, aunque la verdad es que da igual. Lo que importa es que sobrevivió, pero no sin antes romper una de las vidrieras del vestíbulo.

—Ah, claro, hay una con cristales transparentes y no sabía por qué.

—Ahora ya lo sabes. Desde entonces, Medianoche le cerró las puertas a mí familia.

—Hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora —convino—. Y no me importa. Creo que aquí aprenderé muchas cosas, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar lo que veo.

—Pues yo no estoy segura de que me guste nada —le confesé. «Salvo tú», añadió una vocecilla interior, que se había envalentonado de repente. Fue como si Sasuke pudiera oír esa voz, porque hubo algo perturbador en el modo en que se volvió para mirarme. Debería parecer el típico chico estadounidense, con esos rasgos tan marcados y el uniforme del colegio, pero no era así. Durante mi huida y en los momentos posteriores, cuando él creía que estábamos intentando salvar la vida, había percibido algo salvaje acechando bajo esa fachada.

—Me gustan las gárgolas, la montaña y el aire puro. Eso es todo.

—¿Te gustan las gárgolas?

—Me gusta que los monstruos sean más pequeños que yo.

—No me lo había planteado nunca de ese modo.

Habíamos llegado al linde de los prados. El sol brillaba con fuerza y tuve la sensación de que la escuela despertaba y se preparaba para recibir a los alumnos y engullirlos a través de la abovedada entrada de piedra.

—Le tengo pavor —confesé.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para salir corriendo, Bianca —dijo con toda tranquilidad.

—No quiero salir corriendo, pero tampoco quiero estar rodeada de extraños. Cuando estoy con gente que no conozco soy incapaz de hablar, de actuar con normalidad o de ser yo misma... ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Pues a mí me parece que no has tenido muchos problemas para hablar conmigo.

Parpadeé, sorprendida. Lucas tenía razón. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Contigo... Supongo que... Creo que me asustaste tanto que se me pasó el miedo de golpe —balbucí.

—Eh, pues si funciona.

—Sí. —Sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que había algo más. Los extraños seguían dándome pánico, pero él no era un extraño. Había dejado de serlo en cuanto comprendí que había intentado salvarme la vida. Tenía la sensación de conocer a Lucas desde siempre, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada durante años—. Debo volver antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que no estoy.

—No dejes que te sermoneen.

—No lo harán.

Sasuke no parecía tan seguro, pero asintió y se alejó. Se perdió entre las sombras mientras yo entraba en un cerco de luz.

—Nos vemos por aquí.

Levanté la mano para decirle adiós, pero Lucas ya se había ido. Había desaparecido sigilosamente en el bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

Karmi. F: jejeje si es un poco raro y a la vez te parezca y les parezca lento pero a partir del capitulo 6 las cosas van mas rápido y se aclaran una que otra duda, por cierto gracias por mencionarme ese error, no me había dado cuenta...mas ya lo leí bien y espero no haya mas errores en fin gracias por comentar y espero te siga gustando C:

Gracias a los que lo pusieron en favoritos y alarma...

* * *

Es un sasusaku.

Las parejas quedaran así: Sasuke & sakura  
**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia pertenece a Claudia Gray y esto solo es una adaptación.**

**~Medianoche ~**

**Capitulo 2:**

* * *

Volvía a ascender la larga escalera de caracol hasta llegar al último piso de la torre, todavía temblorosa a causa de la descarga de adrenalina. Esta vez no me molesté en no hacer ruido. Dejé resbalar al suelo la bandolera que llevaba al hombro y me desplomé en el sofá. Me habían quedado unas cuantas hojas enredadas en el pelo y empecé a quitármelas.

—¿Sakura? —Mi madre salió de su dormitorio, anudándose el cinturón de la bata. Me sonrió somnolienta—. ¿Has madrugado para ir a dar un paseo, corazón?

—Sí —contesté, con un suspiro. Ya no valía la pena montar una escena dramática.

Mi padre salió a continuación y la abrazó por detrás.

—No puedo creer que nuestra niñita ya esté en la Academia

Medianoche.

—El tiempo pasa tan rápido... —se lamentó mi madre con un suspiro—Cuanto mayor te haces, más rápido pasa.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Refunfuñé. Siempre decían lo mismo y habíamos convertido en una especie de broma el fastidio que me producía. Las sonrisas de mis padres se ensancharon.

«Parecen muy jóvenes para ser tus padres», solía comentar la gente de mi pueblo, aunque lo que en realidad querían decir era «demasiado guapos». En ambos casos era cierto.

El cabello de mi madre tenía un tono acaramelado y el de mi padre era de un rojizo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Mi padre era de estatura media, pero musculoso y robusto, mientras que mi madre era más bien pequeñita. La cara de mi madre era perfecta y ovalada, como un camafeo antiguo, mientras que mi padre tenía una mandíbula cuadrada y una nariz que parecía haber participado en más de una pelea de juventud, aunque en su rostro hacía un buen efecto. En cuanto a mí... Mi cabello tenía una tonalidad rosa que solo podía describirse así: rosa; y mi piel era tan blanca que padecía de una palidez más mortuoria que antigua. Allí donde mi ADN podría haber girado a la derecha, había dado un brusco viraje a la izquierda. Mis padres me decían que me convertiría en una mujer muy guapa, pero eso es lo que suelen decir todos los padres.

—Vamos a darte algo de desayunar —dijo mi madre, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. ¿O ya has tomado algo?

—No, todavía no.

Caí en la cuenta de que no habría sido una mala idea haber comido algo antes de mi gran escapada, me rugían las tripas. Si Sasuke no me hubiera detenido, en esos momentos estaría vagando por el bosque con un hambre de lobo y con una larga caminata hasta Riverton por delante. Menudo plan de fuga.

En ese instante, me vino a la mente la imagen de Sasuke abalanzándose sobre mí y los dos rodando entre la hierba y las hojas. Me había dado un susto de muerte y me estremecí al recordarlo, aunque ahora por razones bien distintas.

—Sakura. —Mi padre parecía muy serio y lo miré con sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Acaso había adivinado lo que estaba pensando? Enseguida comprendí que estaba volviéndome paranoica, aunque era indudable que mi padre no sonreía cuando se sentó a mi lado—. Sé que no es lo que más deseas, pero Medianoche es importante para ti.

—No quiero volver a tener esta conversación ahora.

—Kisashi, déjala en paz. —Mi madre me tendió un vaso antes de regresar a la cocina, donde había algo friéndose en una sartén—. Además, como no espabilemos, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión del profesorado previa a la presentación.

Mi padre consultó la hora y rezongó.

— ¿Por qué ponen estas cosas tan pronto? Como si a alguien le apeteciera bajar ahí abajo a estas horas.

—Cuánta razón tienes —murmuró ella.

Para ellos, cualquier hora antes del mediodía era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, habían trabajado de profesores desde que yo tenía memoria, sin olvidar ni un solo día su larga contienda con las ocho de la mañana.

Acabaron de prepararse mientras me tomaba el desayuno, me gastaron unas cuantas bromas con intención de animarme y me dejaron sola sentada a la mesa. Pues bueno. Bastante después de que bajaran la escalera y las manecillas del reloj se arrastraran sigilosas hacia la hora de la presentación, yo seguía en la silla. Creo que intentaba convencerme de que, mientras no me acabara el desayuno, no tendría que ir a conocer a todas esas personas nuevas.

El hecho de que Sasuke estuviera entre ellas —una cara amiga, un protector— ayudaba un poco. Aunque no mucho.

Finalmente, cuando fue obvio que no podía posponerlo más, entré en mi habitación y me puse el uniforme de Medianoche. Odiaba el uniforme; nunca había tenido que llevarlo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue que, al entrar en mi dormitorio, volví a recordar la extraña pesadilla que había tenido esa noche.

Una camisa blanca almidonada.

_Espinas arañándome la piel, azotándome, animándome a regresar._

Una falda roja plisada.

_Pétalos abarquillándose y ennegreciéndose, como si ardieran en medio de una hoguera._

Un jersey gris con el escudo de Medianoche.

_Vale, ¿no es esta una buena ocasión para dejar de ser una morbosa sin remedio? ¿Como ya, por ejemplo?_

Decidida a comportarme como una adolescente normal y corriente, al menos el primer día de clase, me miré en el espejo. El uniforme no me quedaba precisamente mal, aunque tampoco de muerte. Me hice una coleta, me sacudí una ramita que antes se me había pasado por alto y decidí no darle más vueltas: ya estaba preparada.

La gárgola seguía mirándome con insistencia, como si se preguntara cómo era posible que alguien pudiera tener esa pinta. O tal vez se estuviera burlando por el estrepitoso fracaso de mi plan. Al menos ya no tendría que mirar su horripilante cara. Me puse derecha y salí de mi dormitorio... por última vez: dejaba de pertenecerme desde ese momento en adelante.

Había estado viviendo en el internado con mis padres el último mes, por lo que había tenido tiempo para explorar la escuela de arriba abajo: desde el gran vestíbulo hasta las aulas magnas de la planta baja, que después se dividían en dos torres enormes. Los chicos vivían en la torre norte con parte del profesorado, y además había un par de habitaciones que olían a moho y estaban llenas de archivadores, donde por lo visto iban a parar todos los expedientes. Las chicas se alojaban en la torre sur, junto al resto de las estancias del profesorado, incluidas las de mi familia. Las plantas superiores del edificio principal, sobre el gran vestíbulo, albergaban las aulas y la biblioteca. Con el tiempo, habían ampliado y hecho adiciones a Medianoche, por lo que no todas las secciones compartían el mismo estilo o guardaban perfecta simetría con el resto. Había algunos pasillos serpenteantes que no conducían a ninguna parte. Desde la habitación de mí torre estudiaba el tejado, un manto de retazos de arcos, tabillas y estilos diferentes. Había aprendido a moverme por el edificio y sus alrededores, era el único modo en que me sentiría preparada para afrontar lo que vendría a continuación.

Volví a bajar los escalones. Daba igual las veces que hubiera hecho ese camino, siempre tenía la sensación de que caería rodando por la desgastada escalera hasta el último peldaño. Mira que eres tonta preocupándote por pesadillas con flores marchitas o por caerte por la escalera, me dije. Me aguardaba algo bastante más terrorífico.

Llegué abajo y salí al vestíbulo. Esa misma mañana, más temprano, todo estaba en silencio, como en una catedral. En esos momentos, estaba abarrotado de gente y sus voces resonaban por todas partes. A pesar del bullicio, tuve la sensación de que mis pasos retumbaban en la sala porque varias personas se volvieron hacia mí a la vez; era como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto a mirar al intruso, como si llevara colgada al cuello una señal de neón que dijera: LA NUEVA.

Los alumnos, reunidos en corros demasiado apretados para que pudiera entrar un recién llegado, volvieron rápidamente sus vivos ojos oscuros hacia mí. Fue como si incluso pudieran sentir el aleteo aterrado de mi corazón. Todos me parecían igual, no de una manera clara y precisa, sino por la perfección que compartían. A todas las chicas les brillaba el pelo, ya lo llevaran suelto sobre los hombros o recogido en un pulcro moño. Todos los chicos parecían seguros de sí mismos y vigorosos, con sonrisas que les servían de máscaras. Todo el mundo vestía el uniforme: jerséis, faldas, chaquetas y pantalones en todas las variaciones posibles: grises, rojas, a cuadros, negros. Todos llevaban el escudo del cuervo bordado y lo lucían como si fuera el blasón de su familia. Todos derrochaban seguridad, superioridad y desdén. Sentí el calor que desprendía allí de pie, en la periferia de la estancia, cambiando de un pie a otro, incómoda.

Nadie me saludó.

El murmullo general volvió a imponerse de inmediato. Por lo visto, las chicas nuevas desgarbadas no merecían más que unos instantes de atención. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, porque era obvio que ya había hecho algo mal, aunque no conseguía imaginar qué podría ser. ¿O acaso habían sentido, igual que yo, que en realidad no iba a encajar allí?

Me pregunté dónde estaría Sasuke. Alargué el cuello, buscándolo entre la multitud. Creía poder enfrentarme a todo aquello si Sasuke estaba a mi lado. Tal vez era una tontería albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia un chico a quien apenas conocía, pero me daba igual. Sasuke tenía que estar por alguna parte, aunque no consiguiera encontrarlo. Me sentía completamente sola en medio de toda esa gente.

A medida que iba bordeando la estancia hacia un rincón, empecé a fijarme en que había otros alumnos en la misma situación que yo o, al menos, que también eran nuevos. Un chico rubio con moreno de playa llevaba la ropa tan arrugada que daba la impresión de haber dormido con ella puesta, aunque precisamente allí no parecía que ir súper informal fuera a hacerte ganar puntos. Debajo de la chaqueta, aunque encima del jersey, llevaba abierta una camisa hawaiana de colores tan chillones que se desgañitaban en la penumbra de Medianoche. También había una chica de cabello muy oscuro y cortito, tan corto que parecía un chico. El corte de pelo no era desenfadado y juvenil, sino que daba la impresión de habérselo hecho con una navaja de afeitar como mejor le había parecido. El uniforme, dos tallas más grandes, le colgaba de los hombros. Era como si la gente se apartara de ella, como si los repeliera un campo de energía. Como si fuera invisible. Le habían colgado el sambenito de insignificante incluso antes de la primera clase.

¿Que cómo podía estar tan segura? Pues porque también me había ocurrido a mí. Estaba atrapada en la periferia de la multitud, apabullada por el barullo, intimidada por el vestíbulo de piedra y tan perdida como pudiera estarse.

—¡Atención!

La voz retumbante quebró el bullicio y lo redujo a silencio. Todos nos volvimos a la vez hacia el extremo del gran vestíbulo, donde la señora Tsunade, la directora, había subido al estrado.

Era una mujer alta, de abundante cabello rubio que llevaba recogido en dos coletas, como las mujeres de la época victoriana o algo así. Me resultó imposible adivinar su edad. Llevaba una blusa de puntilla que se cerraba con un broche dorado en el cuello. Si consideras que la severidad es sinónimo de belleza, no habría nadie más atractivo que ella. La había conocido cuando mis padres y yo nos instalamos en los alojamientos del profesorado, y ya entonces me había intimidado un poco, aunque me obligué a recordar que apenas la conocía.

En cualquier caso, en esos momentos parecía más imponente aún. Al ver con qué inmediatez y facilidad imponía el orden en aquella sala llena de gente —la misma que me había excluido de mutuo y tácito acuerdo antes de darme la oportunidad de que se me ocurriera algo que decir—, comprendí por primera vez que la señora Tsunade tenía poder. Y no se trataba del poder que acompaña de manera inherente al cargo de directora, sino al poder real, al innato.

—Bienvenidos a Medianoche —dijo, abriendo las manos en un gesto de acogida. Tenía las uñas largas y traslúcidas—. Algunos de ustedes ya han estado aquí antes. Otros habrán oído hablar acerca de la Academia Medianoche durante años, tal vez a sus familias, y se habrán preguntado si alguna vez entrarían en nuestra escuela. Este año, además, también contamos con un nuevo tipo de estudiantes, resultado de un cambio en la política de admisión. Creemos que ha llegado el momento de que nuestros alumnos conozcan un mayor abanico de gente de orígenes variopintos y, de este modo, prepararlos mejor para el mundo que les espera al otro lado de las paredes de nuestra institución. Todos tenemos mucho que aprender de estos otros estudiantes, y estoy segura de que los tratarán con el respeto que se merecen.

Para el caso, ya podría haber pintado con aerosol en gigantescas letras rojas: ALGUNOS DE VOSOTROS NO ENCAJÁIS AQUÍ. La «nueva política de admisiones» era sin duda la responsable de la presencia del surfista y la chica del pelo corto. Por lo visto, ni siquiera se los consideraba «verdaderos» alumnos de Medianoche, sino que únicamente representaban una experiencia educativa para los alumnos «legítimos». Yo no formaba parte de la nueva política. Si no hubiera sido por mis padres, no habría estado allí. En otras palabras: ni siquiera era lo bastante diferente a ellos para que me consideraran uno de los marginados.

—En Medianoche no tratamos a nuestros alumnos como si fueran niños. —La señora Tsunade no se dirigía a nadie en concreto, sino que parecía limitarse a otear por encima de todos con una especie de mirada distante que, sin embargo, abarcaba todo lo que entraba dentro de su campo de visión—. Han venido aquí a aprender a manejarse como adultos del siglo XXI, y así es como se espera que se comporten. Sin embargo, eso no significa que Medianoche carezca de normas. La posición que ocupamos nos exige mantener la más estricta de las disciplinas. Esperamos mucho de ustedes.

No comentó cuáles serían las repercusiones en el caso de saltarse las normas, pero mucho me temía que los castigos solo serían el aperitivo. Me sudaban las manos. Estaba cada vez más sonrojada y tenía la impresión de que llamaba la atención como una bengala. Me había prometido ser fuerte y no permitir que la gente me intimidara, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. Los altos techos y las paredes del gran vestíbulo parecían cerrarse sobre mí. Incluso sentí que empezaba a quedarme sin aire.

Mi madre se las arregló para llamar mi atención sin hacerme ningún gesto ni llamarme por mi nombre, como suelen hacer las madres. Mis padres estaban en uno de los extremos de la hilera de profesores esperando a que los presentaran y ambos me sonrieron con confianza. Querían verme disfrutar del momento.

Esa esperanza infundada fue lo que colmó el vaso. Ya era bastante duro tener que combatir el miedo para encima verme obligada a enfrentarme a su decepción.

—Las clases empezarán mañana —concluyó la señora Tsunade—. Por hoy, instálense en sus habitaciones, preséntense a sus compañeros, paséense por las instalaciones. Contamos con que estén preparados. Es un placer tenerles aquí y esperamos que sepan aprovechar su estancia en Medianoche.

La sala estalló en aplausos y la señora Tsunade los agradeció con una leve sonrisa y una caída de ojos, un parpadeo lento y satisfecho como el de un gato bien alimentado. A continuación, el murmullo generalizado volvió a imponerse en la habitación, más bullicioso que antes. Solo había una persona con la que me apeteciera hablar y estaba claro que esa podría ser la única persona a la que tal vez le interesara hablar conmigo.

Rodeé toda la sala manteniendo la espalda siempre pegada a la pared. Lo busqué entre la multitud con desesperación, anhelando atisbar un destello del cabello negro oscuro de Sasuke, sus anchas espaldas o esos ojos negros oscuro. Si yo lo buscaba y él me buscaba a mí, tarde o temprano teníamos que encontrarnos. A pesar del pánico que me provocaban las masificaciones de gente, y de mi tendencia a exagerarlas, sabía que solo había unos doscientos alumnos en aquel lugar.

Me dije que Sasuke sobresaldría, que no era como los demás: frío, pedante y vanidoso. Sin embargo, enseguida comprendí lo equivocada que estaba. Sasuke no era pedante, pero compartía el mismo aspecto: rasgos bellos y definidos, el mismo cuerpo de perfectas proporciones y la misma... en fin, la misma perfección. No destacaría demasiado en medio de aquellas personas tan perfectas porque en realidad formaba parte de ellas.

A diferencia de mí.

A medida que profesores y alumnos se dispersaban, el gentío fue menguando poco a poco. Me quedé deambulando por allí hasta que casi fui la única que quedó en el gran vestíbulo. Estaba convencida de que Sasuke vendría a buscarme. El sabía lo asustada que estaba y se sentía responsable por haberme asustado aún más. ¿Es que ni siquiera querría saludarme?

Sin embargo, no apareció. Al final tuve que aceptar que lo había juzgado mal y eso significaba que no me quedaba más remedio que ir a conocer a mi compañera de habitación.

Subí los escalones de piedra lentamente. Mis zapatos nuevos de suelas duras repiqueteaban contra el suelo y mis pasos resonaban con gran escándalo. Lo que me hubiera apetecido era seguir subiendo hasta la última planta y dirigirme derecha al alojamiento para el profesorado de mis padres, pero sabía que me enviarían escalera abajo de inmediato en cuanto abriera la puerta. Tenía tiempo de sobra para recoger mis cosas y mudarme definitivamente después de comer. Por el momento, la primera prioridad era «instalarme».

Intenté mirarlo por el lado positivo. Tal vez la escuela intimidara a mi compañera de habitación tanto como a mí. Seguramente las cosas serían más sencillas si me tocara convivir con otra «marginada». Iba a ser una tortura tener que vivir con una extraña, verme obligada a compartir el mismo espacio con alguien a quien no conocía, incluso de noche, aunque esperaba que se me acabara pasando. Ni en mis mejores sueños imaginaba hacer amistad con nadie.

En el impreso ponía «Ino Yamanaka ». Intenté relacionar el nombre con la chica que recordaba, pero no le pegaba, aunque, ¿quién podía saberlo?

Abrí la puerta y descubrí, con el alma en los pies, que el nombre de mi compañera le iba como anillo al dedo. No era ninguna marginada. En realidad era la mismísima personificación del prototipo Medianoche.

El cutis de Ino tenía la tonalidad de un río al amanecer, una piel exquisitamente algo tostado y suave, y llevaba el cabello lacio recogido en un moño flojo que dejaba a la vista sus pendientes de perla y un esbelto cuello. Estaba sentada delante del tocador y me miró mientras ordenaba cuidadosamente sus botes de laca de uñas.

—Así que tú eres Bianca —dijo. Ni apretones de manos, ni abrazos, solo el tintineo de los botes de laca de uñas contra el tocador: rosa pálido, coral, melón, blanco—. No eres como esperaba.

Miles de gracias.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ino ladeó la cabeza y me escudriñó con la mirada. Me pregunté si ya nos odiábamos. Alzó una mano con una manicura perfecta y empezó a dejar claros varios puntos contando con los dedos.

—Puedes ponerte mi perfume, pero no las joyas ni la ropa. —No mencionó el caso contrario, pero era bastante evidente que en la vida se le pasaría por la cabeza—. En principio estudiaré casi siempre en la biblioteca, pero si quieres trabajar aquí, dímelo y hablaré con mis amigas en otro lugar. Si me ayudas en las asignaturas que se te den bien, haré lo mismo por mi parte. Estoy segura de que ambas podemos aprender muchas cosas la una de la otra. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Todo perfecto.

—De acuerdo. Nos llevaremos bien.

Creo que me habría dejado mucho más patidifusa si Ino hubiera fingido una falsa amistad de buenas a primeras. Por decirlo finamente, me quedó bastante claro que a Ino no le gustaba andarse por las ramas.

—Me alegro —dije—. Sé que somos... diferentes.

Ni siquiera se molestó en protestar.

—Tus padres son profesores de la escuela, ¿no?

—Sí, ya veo que las noticias vuelan.

—Te irá bien. Cuidarán de ti.

Intenté agradecérselo con una sonrisa, rezando para que tuviera razón.

—¿Ya has estado antes en Medianoche?

—No, es la primera vez —contestó Ino, como si cambiar por completo de vida fuera para ella tan sencillo como calzarse un par de zapatos de diseño recién comprados—. Es preciosa, ¿no crees?

Me guardé mi opinión sobre el estilo arquitectónico del edificio.

—Pero has dicho que tenías amigas aquí.

—Sí, claro. —Su sonrisa era tan etérea como todo lo relacionado con ella, desde el brillo amelocotonado de sus labios hasta el perfume y los botes de laca de uñas cuidadosamente ordenados en el tocador—.Karin y yo nos conocimos en Suiza el invierno pasado. Con Vidette hice amistad cuando estuve en París. Y Genevieve y yo pasamos un verano juntas en el Caribe. ¿Fue en Santo Tomás? Igual fue en Jamaica. No lo recuerdo bien.

Mi pueblo de mala muerte me pareció más soso que nunca.

—Ah, entonces vosotros... soléis moveros en los mismos círculos.

—Más o menos. —Un poco tarde, Ino pareció darse cuenta de lo incómoda que me sentía—. También acabarán siendo los tuyos.

—Ojalá estuviera tan segura como tú.

—Ya lo verás. —Ino vivía en un mundo en que los veranos interminables en los trópicos estaban al alcance de todos. Me fue imposible imaginar que algún día formara parte de aquello—. ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí? Además de a tus padres, claro.

—Solo a la gente que he conocido esta mañana.

Lo que sumaba la apabullante cantidad de dos personas: Sasuke y Ino.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer amistades —aseguró Ino con decisión, siguiendo con la distribución de sus cosas: pañuelos de seda de color marfil, medias de tonalidad marrón o gris paloma. ¿Dónde pensaba lucir esas cosas tan elegantes? Tal vez para Ino era inimaginable viajar sin ellas—. Me han dicho que Medianoche es el lugar perfecto donde conocer hombres.

—¿Conocer hombres?

—¿Sales con alguien?

Iba a hablarle de Sasuke, pero me detuve. No sé qué había ocurrido entre nosotros en el bosque, pero estaba segura de que significaba algo; sin embargo, lo que sentía me resultaba demasiado nuevo para compartirlo.

—No dejé ningún novio en mi pueblo —me limité a responder.

Conocía a todos los chicos del instituto desde que era pequeña y todavía los recordaba con sus juegos de construcciones o emplastándome plastilina en el pelo, el tipo de cosas que conseguía impedirle a una tener alguna mínima inclinación romántica por alguno de ellos.

—Novio... —repitió Ino, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, como si la palabra le hubiera sorprendido por su candidez. No obstante, no se estaba burlando de mí. Desde su punto de vista, yo era demasiado joven e inexperta como para tomarme en serio.

— ¿Ino? Soy Karin. —La chica llamó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que la abría, convencida de que sería bienvenida.

Era incluso más guapa que Ino: cabello rojo que casi le llegaba a la cintura y esos labios carnosos que yo solo había visto en las jóvenes aspirantes a estrella de la televisión que podían permitirse cosas como el colágeno. La misma falda que a mí me colgaba hasta las rodillas sin gracia alguna, hacía que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas.

—Oh, tu habitación es mucho mejor que la mía. ¡Me encanta!

Todas las habitaciones venían siendo prácticamente iguales: un dormitorio lo bastante grande para dar cabida a dos personas, camas blancas de hierro colado y tocadores de madera tallada a cada lado. Nuestra ventana daba justo a uno de los árboles que crecían cerca de Medianoche, pero por lo demás, no conseguí adivinar qué tenía nuestra habitación de especial. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo.

—Estamos más cerca de los lavabos —dije.

Karin y Ino me miraron fijamente, como si hubiera dicho una grosería. ¿Acaso eran demasiado finas para admitir que necesitábamos lavabos?

—Eh... Nunca he compartido el baño —me excusé, incómoda—. Es decir, con mis padres sí, pero no con... No sé, seremos como doce o así por cada baño, ¿no? Esto será una locura por las mañanas.

Les había llegado el turno de darme la razón y quejarse, solidarizándose conmigo; sin embargo, Karin siguió mirándome con curiosidad, concentrada. Me dije que era normal que me mirara con extrañeza, pero hubiera preferido que dijera algo. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían amenazadores, bastante más que los de la mayoría de los extraños.

—Esta noche vamos a salir a los prados —dijo, dirigiéndose a Ino, no a mí—. A cenar. Podría decirse que en plan picnic.

Se suponía que los alumnos debían comer en sus dormitorios. Estaba visto que se trataba de una «tradición», era como se hacía antaño, antes de que se hubieran inventado los comedores, y las familias enviaban paquetes con que complementar la asignación espartana de verduras que recibía cada dormitorio semanalmente. Eso significaba que tendría que aprender a cocinar en el microondas que mis padres me habían comprado. Era obvio que Ino estaba muy por encima de esos problemas tan mundanos.

—No suena mal. ¿Qué te parece, Sakura?

Karin la fulminó con la mirada. Por lo visto no se trataba de una invitación abierta.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres —me disculpé—. De todos modos, gracias por preguntar.

Los exuberantes labios de Karin adoptaron una mueca casi perversa al fruncirlos en una sonrisita.

—¿Todavía te gusta pasar el rato con mami y papi? ¿Es que te dan el biberón?

—¡Karin! —la reprendió Ino, aunque estaba segura de que también le había hecho gracia.

—Tienes que ver la habitación de Gen. —Ino empezó a empujar a Ino hacia la puerta—. Es oscura y espantosa. Dice que para el caso podría haberle dado unas mazmorras.

Salieron juntas y el frágil vínculo que pudiera haberse establecido entre Ino y yo quedó truncado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus risas resonaron en el pasillo. Con las mejillas encendidas, abandoné mi dormitorio de inmediato, salí al vestíbulo de la residencia y subí corriendo al apartamento y refugio de mis padres.

Para mi sorpresa, me dejaron entrar sin armarme un escándalo. Ni siquiera me preguntaron por qué llegaba tan pronto. Al contrario, mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo y mi padre me dijo:

—Ve a echarle un vistazo al equipaje que te hemos hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía te quedan cosas por recoger, pero hemos adelantado trabajo.

Les estaba tan agradecida que me habría echado a llorar. Entré en mi habitación, ansiosa por encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad en un lugar seguro.

Solo quedaban unas cuantas prendas de abrigo colgadas en el armario. Todo lo demás lo habían embutido en el viejo baúl de cuero de mi padre. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi neceser y vi maquillaje, pasadores para el pelo, champú y todo lo demás cuidadosamente colocado. La mayoría de mis libros se quedarían allí, tenía demasiados para las escasas estanterías de nuestro dormitorio. Sin embargo, había separado mis preferidos para meterlos en la maleta: Jane Eyre, Cumbres borrascosas y mis libros de astronomía. En una de las almohadas, sobre la cama hecha, había varias cosas con que decorar las paredes de mi nuevo dormitorio, como postales que mis amigos me habían enviado a lo largo de los años y algunos mapas estelares que tenía colgados en nuestra antigua casa. Sin embargo, también había algo nuevo en la habitación, algo con lo que mis padres pretendían asegurarme que este también seguía siendo mi hogar: una pequeña lámina enmarcada de El beso, de Klimt. Hacía unos meses la había visto en un escaparate y les había dicho lo mucho que me gustaba. Por lo visto me la habían comprado para entregármela a modo de regalo sorpresa el primer día de escuela.

Al principio simplemente me sentí agradecida por el regalo, pero luego no pude dejar de mirar la lámina ni sacudirme de encima la sensación de que nunca me había detenido a mirarla de veras.

El beso era una de mis obras preferidas. Klimt siempre me había gustado desde que mi madre me enseñó por primera vez sus libros de arte. Era sorprendente cómo conseguía los dorados de los segmentos y las líneas, y me gustaba la belleza de esos rostros pálidos que asomaban en las imágenes caleidoscópicas que creaba. Sin embargo, de repente la lámina había cobrado otro significado. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención al modo en que la pareja se abrazaba: el hombre se inclinaba hacia ella, desde lo alto, como si una fuerza inexorable lo empujara hacia la mujer. Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como en un desvanecimiento, abandonándose a la fuerza de la gravedad. Los labios resaltaban sobre la palidez de la piel ruborizada. No obstante, lo más bello de todo era que el fondo rutilante había dejado de parecer algo ajeno al hombre y la mujer, era como si se tratara de una cálida y densa bruma que su amor hacía visible y que convertía en oro el mundo que los rodeaba.

El cabello del hombre era más oscuro que el de Sasuke, pero de todos modos estaba intentando imaginarlo en el cuadro. Sentí las mejillas encendidas, había vuelto a ruborizarme, aunque con un rubor distinto.

Regresé a la realidad de golpe: era como si me hubiera quedado dormida y hubiera empezado a soñar. Me arreglé el pelo rápidamente y respiré hondo un par de veces. En ese momento oí el String of Pearls de Glenn Miller en el equipo de música. Cuando sonaba jazz era señal de que mi padre estaba de buen humor.

Sonreí a mi pesar. Al menos a uno de nosotros le gustaba la Academia Medianoche.

Ya casi era hora de comer cuando por fin acabé de hacer la maleta y salí al comedor, donde todavía sonaba la música. Me encontré a mis padres bailando abrazados, haciendo el tonto: mi padre fruncía los labios en una mueca que supuestamente debía hacerle parecer seductor y mi madre se sujetaba el borde de la falda negra con una mano.

Mi padre la hizo girar entre sus brazos y luego la inclinó hacia atrás. Mi madre ladeó la cabeza casi hasta el suelo, sonriendo y me vio.

—Ya estás aquí, corazón —dijo, todavía boca abajo. Mi padre la enderezó —. ¿Ya has acabado de hacer la maleta?

—Sí. Gracias por echarme una mano. Y por la lámina, es preciosa.

Se sonrieron, aliviados de haberme hecho al menos un poquitito feliz.

—Menudo festín que te ha preparado tu madre. —Mi padre hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa—. Esta vez se ha superado.

Mi madre no solía cocinar grandes platos, por lo que era evidente que se trataba de una ocasión especial. Había preparado mis favoritos, más de lo que podría comer nunca de una sentada. Me había saltado la comida, así que descubrí que estaba muriéndome de hambre, razón por la que mis padres tuvieron que entretenerse el uno al otro durante la primera parte de la cena. El apetito voraz me impidió colar ni una sola palabra con la boca tan llena.

—La señora Tsunade dijo que por fin habían acabado de reacondicionar los laboratorios —dijo mi padre entre sorbo y sorbo—. Espero encontrar el momento de echarles un vistazo antes que los alumnos, no fuera a ser que el equipo sea tan moderno que no sepa utilizarlo.

—Por eso enseño historia —contestó mi madre—. El pasado no cambia, solo se alarga.

—¿Os tendré de profesores? —pregunté, con la boca llena.

—Con la boca llena no se habla —me reprendió mi padre de manera automática—. Tendrás que esperar a mañana, como los demás.

—Ah, vale.

No era propio de él cortarme de esa manera y me quedé un poco desconcertada.

—Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a no darte demasiada información extra

—Se explicó mi madre con delicadeza—. Cuantas más cosas tengas en común con el resto de los alumnos, tanto mejor. No lo dijo con mala fe, pero me sentí herida.

— ¿Y con quién se supone que he de tener cosas en común de todos los que estudian aquí? ¿Con los chicos de Medianoche cuyas familias estudian en esta escuela desde hace siglos? ¿Con los marginados que encajan aquí aún menos que yo? ¿A qué grupo se supone que debo parecerme?

—Sakura, sé razonable —dijo mi padre, con un suspiro—. No vale la pena volver a discutirlo.

Ya era demasiado tarde para soltarlo, pero no pude remediarlo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, hemos venido aquí «por mi propio bien». ¿Se puede saber qué bien va a hacerme abandonar mi hogar y a mis amigos? Vuelve a explicármelo porque no acabo de entenderlo. Mi madre cubrió mi mano con la suya.

—Es bueno para ti porque puede decirse que nunca has salido de Arrowwood, porque apenas te alejabas del barrio si no te obligábamos nosotros y porque los cuatro amigos que tenías no iban a durarte toda la vida.

Tenía razón y yo lo sabía.

Mi padre se quitó las gafas

—Debes aprender a adaptarte a los cambios y hacerte más independiente. Tal vez sea lo más importante que tu madre y yo podamos enseñarte. No puedes seguir siendo nuestra niñita para siempre, Sakura, por mucho que nos pese. Creemos que esta es la mejor manera que hay de prepararte para la persona en que vas a convertirte.

—¿Queréis dejar de fingir que todo esto tiene que ver con madurar? — protesté—. No es por eso y lo sabéis. Se trata de lo que vosotros queréis para mí y estáis decididos a saliros con la vuestra tanto si me gusta como si no.

Me levanté y me aparté de la mesa. En vez de meterme en mi habitación en busca de mi sudadera, cogí la chaqueta de punto de mi madre que había colgada en el perchero y me la puse. A pesar de que apenas estábamos en otoño, en los terrenos de la escuela hacía frío cuando se ponía el sol.

Mis padres no me preguntaron a dónde iba. Era una vieja norma: aquel que estuviera a punto de enfadarse tenía que hacer una pausa en medio de la discusión, salir a dar una vuelta y luego volver y decir lo que tuviera que decir. Por muy disgustados que estuviéramos, el paseo siempre funcionaba.

De hecho, fui yo quien creó la regla. Se me ocurrió con nueve años, por eso sabía que el tema de la madurez no era el verdadero problema.

El desasosiego que me producía el mundo que me envolvía, el profundo convencimiento de que no existía un lugar para mí, no tenía nada que ver con ser adolescente. Formaba parte de mí y así había sido siempre. Tal vez siempre sería así.

Mientras paseaba por los alrededores, eché un vistazo en torno a mí, preguntándome si volvería a ver a Sasuke en el bosque. Era una idea tonta, ¿por qué iba a pasarse todo el tiempo fuera?, pero me sentía sola y fui a comprobarlo. No estaba. A mis espaldas, la intimidante Academia Medianoche parecía antes un castillo que un internado. Era fácil imaginar princesas encerradas en sus celdas, príncipes luchando con dragones en las sombras y brujas malvadas sellando las puertas con conjuros. Nunca antes le había encontrado menos sentido a los cuentos de hadas.

El viento cambió de dirección y trajo consigo una ráfaga entramada de voces. Las risas procedían del oeste, cerca del cenador del prado occidental. Estaba claro que se trataba de los que estaban celebrando la comida campestre. Me arrebujé aun más en la chaqueta de punto y me adentré en el bosque, aunque no tomé el camino que se dirigía hacia el este, hacia la carretera, el mismo camino que había hecho esa mañana, sino el del pequeño lago que quedaba al norte.

Era muy tarde y todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, pero disfrutaba con el susurro del viento entre los árboles, el aroma vigorizante de los pinos y el ulular de los búhos, cerca de allí. Llené los pulmones de aire y dejé de pensar en los que estaban de picnic, en Medianoche y en todo lo demás. Me abandoné al momento.

Segundos después, oí unos pasos cerca de mí que me sobresaltaron. Pensé que sería Sasuke, pero se trataba de mi padre, que se acercaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos por el mismo camino que yo había tomado. Sabía dónde encontrarme.

—Esa lechuza está cerca. Qué raro, tendríamos que haberla asustado.

—Seguramente huele una presa. No se irá si cree que puede caerle algo.

Como si quisiera darme la razón, un aleteo veloz estremeció las ramas por encima de nuestras cabezas y la silueta oscura de una lechuza se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo. Unos chillidos espantosos nos convencieron de que un ratoncito o una pequeña ardilla acababan de convertirse en su cena. La lechuza remontó el vuelo demasiado rápido para poder verla. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirando. Sabía que debía admirar las dotes de cazadora de la lechuza, pero no pude evitar sentir lástima por el ratón.

—Ciento si te he parecido demasiado brusco —se disculpó mi padre—.Eres una joven muy madura y no debería haber sugerido lo contrario.

—No pasa nada. Además, yo también he perdido los estribos. Ya sé que no vale la pena discutir lo de venirnos aquí. Al menos a estas alturas.

Mi padre me sonrió cariñosamente.

—Bianca, ya sabes que tu madre y yo jamás creímos posible que pudiéramos tenerte.

—Ya lo sé.

Por favor, otra vez la charla sobre la «niña milagro» no.

—En cuanto apareciste en nuestras vidas, empezamos a dedicarnos a ti en cuerpo y alma. Tal vez demasiado. Y eso es culpa nuestra, no tuya.

—Papá, por favor. —Adoraba a mi familia, solo nosotros tres ante el mundo—. Te ruego que no hables de ello como si fuera algo malo.

—No, no es eso. —Parecía triste, y por primera vez me pregunté si en realidad a él le gustaba este lugar—. Pero todo cambia, corazón, y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor que mejor.

—Lo sé... y lo siento, es que todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea. —Me rugieron las tripas y arrugué la nariz—. ¿Puedo volver a calentarme la cena? —pregunté, esperanzada.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tu madre puede haberse encargado ya de eso.

Efectivamente. Pasamos una velada agradable. Decidí que más me valía pasármelo bien mientras pudiera. Tommy Dorsey sustituyó a Glenn Miller y luego le llegó el turno a Ella Fitzgerald. Charlamos y bromeamos sobre cosas sin importancia: películas, programas de televisión y todo eso en lo que mis padres no perderían ni un minuto si no fuera por mí, aunque intentaron bromear sobre la escuela en un par de ocasiones.

—Vas a conocer a gente maravillosa —me prometió mi madre.

Sacudí la cabeza pensando en Karin. Apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya era una de las personas menos maravillosas que había conocido en toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora ves el futuro? —me burlé.

—Cariño, no me lo habías dicho. ¿Y qué otras cosas predice la adivina? —preguntó mi padre, levantándose para cambiar el disco. El hombre seguía conservando su colección en vinilo—. Me gustaría oírlo.

Mi madre le siguió el juego y se llevó los dedos a las sienes como una gitana prediciendo el futuro.

—Creo que Bianca conocerá... chicos.

El rostro de Sasuke apareció en mi mente y se me aceleró el pulso. Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Es que mis latidos se oían desde la otra punta de la habitación? Tal vez era eso.

—Pues espero que sean guapos —bromeé.

—Pues yo espero que no demasiado —dijo mi padre, y todos nos echamos a reír: mis padres con ganas, yo tratando de ocultar las mariposillas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me sentía extraña por no hablarles de Sasuke. Siempre les contaba todo lo que sucedía en mi vida. Sin embargo, Sasuke era diferente y hablar de él habría roto el hechizo. Quería que Lucas siguiera siendo un secreto por el momento, así podía guardármelo para mí sola.

Quería que Lucas me perteneciera solo a mí…


End file.
